Deadpool PSA 3 on Censorship and SOPA
by megamatt09
Summary: Deadpool discusses the ugly rumors of the return of SOPA and it involves political tirades. One might get offended so be warned.


Deadpool stepped onto the stage, without his usually fanfare or madness. In fact, he looks serious and somber, and dare we say it, a bit sad.

"My name is Wade Wilson," Deadpool said in a quiet voice. "You know me as an opinionated guy who can't keep his mouth shut. And I'm sure some of you ladies and gentlemen out there reading this are opinionated fellows as well. Today, I would like to talk to you about a very serious topping, and that being censorship."

Deadpool paused looking serious, no humor, no jokes, no anything.

"Back in 2011, 2012, there is a little law known as SOPA, that was fixing to be passed under the guise of limiting Internet Piracy, but those who knew the story and knew how the government operated, could see a different motive in mind," Deadpool said calmly and coolly. "Thanks to the combined force of Google, Wikipedia, and several other websites blacking themselves out, this law was sent back straight down to the hell that it was spawned from."

Deadpool sighed immediately, almost looking sad at this.

"There have been several rumors that this demonic law was going to be reintroduced, whether true or false, it seems to pop up that there is going to be an attempt to sneak SOPA through, about every six months or so," Deadpool said as he looked at them. "SOPA is like that big smelly turd that just won't flush down the toilet no matter how many times you pull the handle. And the latest one's popped up just early this week. You may have received PMs, story reviews, or the like, asking you to sign a petition or whatever."

Deadpool logged onto the computer.

"Just operate some Google Fu if you want to see one of the petitions that people have up," Deadpool said. "Now we can have a really heated debate on how much petitions really work, but that's not the issue. We can have an equally heated debate about whether or not an attempt to reintroduce this law, that will lead down the slippery slope to censorship and limiting the creativity of people. Or how much this will actually affect Fan Fiction? That doesn't matter, well not entirely. The possibility that they could be returning a law that was so panned before…..well that should tell you all that you need to know."

The Merc with the Mouth got up to the blackboard.

"Congress and the Entertainment Industry are a match made in hell, because they are both self-serving self-righteous jackasses, and are out to give you a mostly substandard service," Deadpool said to the people watching. "I'm not going to lie, this comes up every six months and then the talk burns out in about a week or two. Perhaps there's not any smoke to this fire. That being said, what if this is the time? What if all of the wolf crying has been a carefully planned ploy by those who are willing to pass this Draconian Law, to stop people taking it so seriously by planting seeds of talk and not following up on it for so long?"

Deadpool kept pacing back and forth.

"None of you might take anything that I say seriously and that's fine, my reputation proceeds me," Deadpool said as he looked at them. "I'd actually not like to talk to you the viewer now, because all you can do is sign a petition, talk to your local Senator or Congressman if you live in the United States, and hope and pray to whatever deity you worship that the government finds something better to do."

Deadpool leered forward.

"I want to talk about the brain-dead politicians who ever thought that such a law was a good idea," Deadpool said as he looked at them. "You know, you've done a lot of questionable acts over the years, haven't you? To the point where opinion of the United States of America is at an all time low. And that's not just from people outside of the country, who don't think too highly of you all but from people inside your own company. If a politician these days says the sky is blue, I'm sure your average American would go outside and check."

The Merc with the Mouth was building up his stride.

"I don't want to distract from the issue too much, but seriously…..seriously?" Deadpool asked as he looked at them. "I know you don't understand the Internet, but it is an integral part of our lives, for better or for worse. This is the one escape that a lot of people have from your incompetence and let's face it, the one thing that you can't regulate. The mainstream news are puppets for your will, they will never go too hard against you. Hell, Google had to bring war to SOPA for the first time before the Mainstream News even made a peep about this. And this may start about piracy, but if this bill allegedly has websites being taken down for so called copyright infringements, what's to stop some politician from crying "infringement" on a blog that has an opinion that he or she does not like. Granted, it's likely violation of the Bill of Rights, but to your average politician, that particular document is like toilet paper to begin with!"

Deadpool slammed his fist down on the table angrily.

"This could all be a lot of smoke that blows over and this is just rumors and fear mongering but….the United States Government has been self-destructing and like it or not, their dumbshit decisions does have an indirect impact on the rest of the world, via their status as world power," Deadpool said and he coughed. "In fact, let me read this quote from the author of the story, Mr. Megamatt09, that sums this up nicely."

Deadpool cleared his throat.

"We need our forefathers to rise up from the grave and bitch slap the dumbass politicians who are pissing on the spirit of this nation. Freedom is nothing but a corporate buzzword these days."

Deadpool let that message sink in.

"My name is Wade Wilson and I approve of this message. Sign a petition if you think that it will do so good or don't, it's your choice."

**And Now a message from the author: **

**Yes, I'm aware that this stupid law may be rearing its ugly head. The rumors could be false, I really hope that they are. But I would not be surprised if they do try something stupid. **


End file.
